The Prophecy of Peace: Spirits of the Elements
by souloffire5
Summary: A young boy named Spiritus Elisohyn Dragunoiv feels need of revenge of his mother, and maybe his father? by killing a traitor named Malice, a being of pure destruction, who then becomes king. Spiritus then kills him three years later, but Malice's former second in-command Cadron, turned rogue. But will he find Cadron, or someone much worse. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Lost Mind

I wish I was never alive, I kept saying in my head. I had already finished my training yet my father still says he needs to train me. My dad says I am special, but I feel that everyone else is better than me, and I have to prove that I won't give in to anyone. So yes, I have to earn, mainly Ash's at times, everyone's trust. Alice trusts me, and I thank her for that.

That night, before it was time for dinner, I saw my dad, thankfully he was alone, or so I thought. "Dad?" I called to him. "May I speak with you," I asked as I threw a glance at Ash, "alone?"

Ash seemed to finally get the message and left the room. It was now only Dominic and I. "Go ahead my son," he said gently.

"Dad, do you feel that I'm not able enough for this family?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyes widened. "You are special beyond anyone's comprehension, my son. You are the most special person in this family."

"I want to be like Ash or Alice, trusted, responsible, and respected. But at the same I don't," I replied and started to cry. "Dad?" he looked at me with infinite wisdom and respect, but that didn't answer my second question. "I keep having these dreams, and I feel like they are of the future. What do they mean? Who am I? What am I?" I asked him.

"I knew the day would come that I would have to tell you this. Spiritus, my son, you are destined for greatness and leadership," I stopped him short after two words and glared at him, thinking that this was a lie.

"I'm destined for greatness. How am I supposed to find greatness and leadership if I can't even earn trust or respect from anyone except you and Alice?"

"It is your destiny, my son. You were chosen millennia ago by Lord Sun and Ochidra, our holy dragon and protector. If I had the power and strength to give you what you wish, and then even you know I would try my all to do so. You are part of a prophecy that would save our race and planet Earth," he said angrily.

I noticed that now Jake had been eavesdropping and Ash, after hearing my father's yell, came to join in. I pretended I never noticed them.

"You were chosen by our god, Ochidra. He only asked me to raise the savior of our race," I stopped my father again.

"So he asked you? He asked you to raise the savior, and you think it's me, yeah right," I finished

"You have more power than anyone here, even me," my father said defiantly. This caught my attention and surprised me. "You just don't know how to use your full power yet. When you learn that, you will be at peace with everyone here. I'm sorry I never told you before. I thought you would like being a normal person like the others," he finished quietly.

"Did my mother know that?" I asked him by complete accident, my rage and anger growing uncontrollably.

I acted as if I just noticed the others here. "What's gotten into you today?" Ash asked in disappointment. I looked at him with anger and sadness burning in my eyes like cold ice. Alice caught my sadness and ignored my anger, but Jake did the opposite.

"I'm going outside," I finished coldly. As I walked outside, I flew upwards and landed gently on the roof. It was the only place I could be in peace. I lied down and looked at the stars, but nearly fell asleep. After a few minutes, a wave of sleep tided over me in a black wave.

In my dream I saw myself, and another girl. I walked out a little farther and knew that I could see them but they couldn't see me. The girl had hair almost like black silk. She had beautiful green eyes, like shining emeralds, and she even looked about my age as of now. I didn't understand until I heard a voice.

"To live alone is to die alone. To have one another is a battle that may have no end," a deep voice rasped. Then everything began to turn black and after the ground stopped spinning, a forest appeared. I began to feel suspicious that Jake was playing a trick on me by entering my dreams. But this was different. I thought my mind had been playing tricks on me next, because I saw a golden dragon. "Welcome young Spiritus," he rasped. His voice sounded full of wisdom, so I thought I should give my utmost respect, but him knowing my name; that brought back thoughts of Jake.

I slowly began to turn around and call through the dark and mysterious forest, "Jake! Where are you? This isn't funny!" I yelled angrily. I then looked back at the mysterious dragon as I saw a gleam of amusement in his golden eyes.

"Peace dear warrior. Your family is not here, and this is not an illusion. This is all real." I stood before him, and having this sudden feeling that this was one I should bow forth to.

"You're…Lord Ochidra," I gasped and quickly feel to one knee, "my sincerest apologies." This seemed to make his amusement burst forward and even though it felt like I was being mocked, I was standing before an almighty god for heaven's sake. It was an honor to meet him in person, or in the flesh, when so few have been permitted to even here.

He touched my head with one of his long whiskers and that same vision or dream appeared again. "The dream that I have sent you, is not a lie. It is telling you that you will find friendship, and even love," he rasped. "Go now. Your father must be waiting," he finished and vanished into thin air.

I woke up only to see Alice sitting beside me, probably waiting for me to wake up. I sat up and saw that it was almost dawn.

"How long have you been up here?" I asked.

"It's only since a couple hours ago. I walked in to your room to see if you were there, but I noticed your power rise for some odd reason, and next I fly up here to see you on the roof," she explained. "You must have been up here all night long. What made you come up here anyway?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear? I am even stronger than Dad," I said sadly. "And he never told me until just last night." She looked cautious for a minute, but then remembered how she just barely heard that. She scooted even closer toward me to try and comfort me from my somewhat terrifying secret.

"Then why are you upset? It's good to have two people that are extremely powerful now. Surely it must be a good thing," she said sympathetically. I stared at her in amazement. She always knew how to make me feel better. She began to float upward. "Come on. I made you breakfast since you didn't eat last night." I was about to fly down with her, but the way she spoke to me reminded me of my dream.

"Wait," I said quickly. I saw her turn around and have a puzzled look on her face. "I had this dream about a...girl. But then I heard a voice, an old voice, promising that I would find friends and other people who would understand who I am," I was cut short by a recognizable voice.

"Everyone in this family knows you can't get along with anyone. Everyone is either running away scared, or hating you."

"Enough!" Alice yelled furiously. I, not paying much attention to Alice, glared at Jake for his irrefutable comment.

I, however, remained silent. "I'm out of here," I said finally. I stopped in the air, frozen in fear and anger. "Alice. Get Dad and tell him Malice is coming and to gather everyone up and get as far from here as you all can. Tell him I said I would follow you all shortly," I said hesitantly. She could tell immediately that something, or someone, was coming, because my handsome sapphire blue eyes were replaced with eyes laced with red as blood. "Now I can get revenge for the family you have taken away from me," I whispered, half to myself. I slowly flew up, with my power rising even faster than ever. "Go, now!" I yelled as Malice came into view.

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping you would stay Dom. Leaving your son to do your-" he stopped as I grabbed him and hurled him to the ground as hard as I could.

"Go!" I screamed as everyone gathered and disappeared. Malice flipped me around and was now pinning me to the earth by my neck, with his knife drawn. He then slashed down and cut off my arm. I screamed in pain and agony as blood pooled out of my elbow down. Malice simply grinned and leaned down.

"It's a pity they left you for dead," he rasped with laughter. I was going to die by his blade, if I didn't die by blood loss first. I looked at my arms and legs to see that they were covered in an aura of golden energy. I concentrated all my power into a gold orb on my hand.

"My time will come, but not now," I gasped with blood dripping out of my mouth. I punched him and he was sent flying through the air. I soon warped away to follow my family.

"This battle is far from over, Spiritus Dragunoiv I promise you that," Malice said with pure rage.


	2. The Other of the Other

"Thank the gods we made it out safely," Ash gasped as they reappeared in a small neighborhood, where it was already high moon.

"Wait. Where's Spiritus?" Ashley asked in small tears. A deep and shaken voice spoke behind her and startled her.

"I'm here Alice," I spoke in pain. She saw my arm and almost broke into tears.

"Ash!" she almost screamed across the road and continued, "Help me carry Spiritus home," she finished. The last thing I saw, before I fell unconscious, was Ash nod and, without question, grabbed hold, of what remained, of my right arm and drags me inside a white building with a big red cross.

I woke up in the early morning, with not only the long scars down and across my back and chest searing with pain, to see that Alice, Ash, and Dad all in my room. Alice was sitting on the side of my bed, and Ash stood beside her. Dad sat in a chair with his hand against my head. As I opened my eyes a bit wider so I could see clearer, I saw Dad smiling at me, and Alice gently slid her fingers down the scar that stretched across my chest, from my heart down to my side. She seemed to take a look of fear of how deep it was inside me.

"How long until it will heal Dad?" she asked fearfully. After she asked that, I stood up and my father chuckled.

"If he's standing right now, in about five minutes," he replied with amusement in his eyes.

"Thank you for helping me," I said and brought my sister, Ash and my dad in a hug. "But my arm still doesn't feel right," I complained and looked at my right arm, to see it was paler than my left. I felt it for a minute and realized it wasn't skin. I lit a flame and watched my arm burn, only to see it appear in a metal form. I stared in unconscious fear.

"It's a mechanical arm. We had no choice; it was either cut off the rest of your arm and attach this machine made of a unbreakable Draconian steel, on my blades, or let you die of massive nerve, muscle, blood plasma infections. This was the only way to save you," my father sat there and explained as my arm was no longer there, only to be replaced by a fake. "But there is a new feature," he replied as he walked over and pressed a little button and my arm converted into a holographic projection screen, where it had a downloading program. "You can create formats of weapons and this arm practically creates it. Some have already been inserted for you." He then tapped the screen of a format, and after a few clicks and whirs, a sword formed above my wrist. He pressed another icon, the sword disappeared and knife-like claws formed on my fingertips. "So now you can defend yourself better in case he comes back."

"Thank you father, but I'd like to be alone for a bit," I asked politely. He smiled and nodded, and began taking everyone away to leave me in peace.

After a moment, I saw that they soon left to their own rooms to rest. They must have been with me all night. And now that I was up, they could finally rest, and sleep their stress and worries away. But I, having slept almost all day, was not tired at all. I got out of bed and looked into the mirror to study my new arm. I had looked through the programs and disabled all weapons. I then thought of the idea that I will go outside for a walk. I got on a new shirt, which was just white with a light-grey dragon-like object going across the sides, and a pair of big blue jeans.

I walked outside and gently closed the door. I walked down the sidewalk, with my shirt sort of glowing in the sunlight. It was really warm outside so I controlled my body heat to where it felt about average temperature. As I was walking by, with my hands in my pockets, with the sudden cool wind in my soft hair, and smiled as I saw leaves rolling in the wind. I breathed deeply and looked at the sky. I looked next at a family that was kicking a ball into a net, but it hit the rim and flew over me. I jumped up pretty high and caught it, but set it back on the ground. I kicked it up in the air and back toward them. I saw the little boy call back a "Thank you" before continuing back to their game.

Later on, I saw a family hitting a ball back and forth over a net. The ball then rolled right into the road, and he ran out to fetch it. I used my super senses and suddenly saw a car at the last second head for the boy. It was going pretty fast, so I would have to be faster. The car was only mere seconds away from the boy, so as I ran toward him, when he might have still been ran over, I quickly grabbed him, and dove, over to the other side in a patch of grass. I quickly let him up and jumped up, but, didn't stop to see if he was okay, I ran towards the car in an "attempt" to stop it, and ran in front of it. The hood collided with my mechanical arm and I dug my feet into the black pavement to slow it down. Eventually it did, because the driver was finally able to lock up the tires. The engine had overheated beyond repair, so either he had to get a new engine, or a new car. The driver finally opened the door and fell out, with his eyes wide in terror. He finally regained his balance and ran off, screaming in fear, and that did not surprise me.

I found and broke the locks on the car and pushed it in my driveway.

"Hey, wait," a man called behind me. I looked back and saw a man about as tall as me, and a girl with black hair that looked to be about three or four inches long and eyes like emeralds, wearing shorts to her knees, and a purple t-shirt with shortened sleeves that went from her hands to her elbows. _"She's the one!" _I gasped in my mind, and remembered that Ochidra told me that he had already gave her the same dream, but about me. "I only wanted to thank you. But I also have a question, who are you and how old are you, and how did you do that" the man continued.

"Well, my arm," I said as I pulled the fake skin off of it, "is fake. I'm seventeen, and I moved here yesterday. We're still unloading and it's going to take a few more hours, with even my entire family, to finish. Although the rest of my family might still be resting from working," I explained.

"We could help you, if you want," the man generously offered.

"Thank you," I said a little confused. Didn't these people have any idea what I could do?

"Think of this as my father's way of saying 'Thank you' for saving my little brother," the girl said. "By the way, I'm Cynthia."

"I'm Spiritus," I said, feeling sort of awkwardly since I was walking beside her. But her father caught my name and stopped to stand beside Cynthia.

"I'm Jeff," he said and extended his hand. I grabbed hold of his hand and shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I began. "My house is right here," I finished and pointed to my home, which was on a circle, or a "turn-around," as some people might call it. As we neared the home, I walked up and opened the door. "Please, come in."

They had both walked in and were as surprised as I was that my entire family was up and working. They turned and saw me and gave a confused look at the new visitors. Jake looked like he was about to say something, probably a snide comment, as usual, but I stopped him before anything came out of his mouth.

"Cynthia, Jeff? These are my brothers and sisters. The tall one over there," I began and pointed in a direction to the side, "is Ash, the oldest of us. That one is Jake," I said with a hint of annoyance, and pointed to the two girls, "who is the younger than Ash by about a month, and yes, in case you have already noticed, we don't exactly get along very well. The girl with the dark hair is my sister, Michelle, and the one with blonde hair is Alice," I finished and as they walked in, I closed the door behind them. "We have a lot to do, so it is nice to have some help, at least until my dad gets back."

"I guess you could say we owe it to you," Cynthia said, but soon heard Jake laugh.

"Well what do we have here? Wait, let me guess. You must have found more people to waist our time," he commented sarcastically.

"You idiot, we're repaying him for the great good he had done," she responded, sounding irritated.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" he taunted but was cut off as Cynthia used her leg and tripped him. At last came my favorite part, watching the humiliation on his face as he was pinned down and couldn't move at all. Everyone then broke into laughter. She soon let him up and threw one last angry glance at him.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't fight," she replied with a smirk.

"Wow," Ash said in total shock.

"You still want more," she began but I stopped her.

"Let me handle this," I said with a smirk as a blade appeared out of my mechanical arm. "This is over." I saw everyone begin to unload again

A few hours later, we heard my dad open the door.

"Hey everyone, I'm-" he stopped after seeing Cynthia and, to him it seemed, her father when they turned surprisingly to see him. "Spiritus!" he called. I was at the top of the stair and glided down the railing to greet him. But I was stopped by his face, full of disappointment, until Cynthia's dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright son. I'll make sure he knows, since coming from me, it would be more likely of the truth," he confessed. I took a step to the side, annoyed of the thought that he didn't think I would tell the truth, and that what he said was true.

"Spiritus!" Dad called in the kitchen.

"Oh boy, I'm not going to like this," I muttered. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Cynthia, Jeff and Dad were sitting at the table and were drinking tea.

"They both told me that you saved his son. Is this true?" his look was scowling, but his voice was calm. I bowed my head in guilt as I nodded slowly. When I looked up to see my father's face, shockingly, he looked pleased with what I had done. "Well done, Spiritus." My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden praise. Cynthia couldn't hold back anymore and began to laugh at my expression. Moments later, Jeff joined in, and so did Dad, and even I did as well.

After another half an hour or so later, we finally got everything sorted out and put up. We all thanked them for their help and I led them to the door.

"Good-bye, and thank you," I said kindly to Cynthia.

"No problem," Cynthia replied back, her leaf-green gaze penetrating right through my eyes and lighting up my soul. She began to walk off, in tow with her father. I then began to feel a little light headed, as well as off guard, because when Ash put his hand on my shoulder to try to get my attention, but he surprised me a little too much and I whipped around and I kicked him in his stomach.

"Ash!" I said surprised. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I might have startled you a little too badly," he said and chuckled as he finally caught his breath. A while later, we all sat down to rest. Alice and Michelle must have been tired the most, since they were working on the house a lot more than usual. I wasn't surprised when I looked over and saw Alice asleep on the couch within about five minutes, so I picked her up and headed toward her room so she wouldn't be disturbed as much. I walked into my room and soon fell asleep as well.

I woke up later in the evening, and I guess I needed some fresh air, and wanted to go for a walk, and since I have found this place that I found "interesting" for private training, I put on my training pants and took off my shirt, only to throw it aside onto my bed and left a note on my door. I walked quietly downstairs and silently opened and closed it.

I walked out on the sidewalk and heard another door open, but that is when I realized that I was in front of Cynthia's house. _"How did I?"_ I suddenly thought that my feet might have brought me here without noticing. I looked into the sky, looking at the purple streaks across the sky, and saw storm clouds, but as usual, I didn't care. But what did surprise me was that I saw Cynthia outside, sitting up against a tree in the front of her yard. She must have sensitive hearing, because she seemed to have heard me quite a ways away from here. I saw her the next minute walking towards me. I smiled as she then stood right in front of me, also receiving a smile in return.

"Where are you going Spiritus?" she asked with her gentle voice, slightly surprised that I wasn't wearing a shirt, and I guessed that she knew a storm was coming.

"I'm probably going for a walk outside the neighborhood, just to get some fresh air," I replied.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before responding in a way I had probably never even thought was coming, "May I come with, you know, just so I could get a chance to know you better?"

I looked sort of embarrassed that we were going to be together, and I only just met her today, but I probably ignored that. I knew I needed the company, since I practically enjoyed being alone. "Sure," I replied warmly. She smiled back and walked in her house. She came back out a few moments later with a white jacket that had fur on the inside. She looked at me confused and surprised that I hadn't a jacket on at the moment, just a short-sleeved shirt.

"Won't you need a jacket, too? It's supposed to rain-" she began but I cut her off, and showed her my coat.

"I'll be fine. You ready then?" I asked gently. When I saw her nod, I began to walk forward. "Then let's go." After that, she and I were walking side by side.

"Who is all in your family?" Cynthia asked a minute after we left her house.

"My father's name is Dominic, but he seems to like the name 'Dom.' I have two brothers, Ash and Jake, and my two sisters, Alice and Michelle," I replied calmly. "And yes, Jake was the one who you pinned down in front of everyone earlier today," I finished with a small laugh.

"Oh, him," she replied tartly.

"He hasn't exactly gotten used to the human way of martial arts. I can teach you the ways that my father had taught me, as well to improve your own," I stated, but instantly regretted it when I saw a look of disappointment in her eyes, but had silent relief when I noticed a humorous gleam in her shining eyes.

"Sorry for not meeting your expectations, and no offense, but you don't seem like the type of guy who has the patience of teaching," she replied with her gentle teasing. I soon joined in with her soft laughing. "But then again, I think I would enjoy having you teach me. I have to admit, it's been a while since I've fought that hard."

I paused for a minute before thinking what I should say next. "_Is this what love feels like? Am I being given the gift that my mother was granted when she found my father? Do I truly love Cynthia?" _I kept asking myself over and over. "You did well. It always takes me a minute, but it took only a few seconds for you to hold him down. I'm shocked as well as surprised."

"Remember his face after that? It was hilarious!" she said and began laughing. I joined in with her. We soon continued walking until we were just inside the small woodland area.

It was already raining, and I was still going, but Cynthia dragged behind. It was after her coughing that I noticed something was wrong. She stumbled and fell down, but I was given enough time to get to her and catch her. I had found a very shady tree, which on the ground was mostly dry, and set her down against the durable trunk of the thick tree. Cynthia was just within seconds of blacking out. I was running out of options, and time. I lifted her off the ground and set her on my lap, with my left hand supporting her back, my right propping up her legs. I felt her struggle as I began to pull her closer. "I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, but I can help you," I whispered warmly. It was as if my words had drained her energy, and she couldn't struggle anymore, but she was far beyond shocked and surprised of what she found out when she was against my chest.

"Your body," she whispered weakly, "so warm," she finished and began to doze off, and as if her energy immediately was restored, she rested her left arm upon my chest and pressed closer. She opened her tired eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"I'll do it for you any day Cynthia," I whispered and began to doze off with her.

When I had woken up about an hour or two later, I saw that Cynthia was still asleep. My face had glowed with happiness at once when I saw her smiling. But, as I stood up, I knew it was time for us to head home by now. "Cynthia," I whispered her name, and she began to slowly wake. "How was your sleep?" I asked warmly as I stretched out my hand, in an offer to help her up. She gratefully accepted my offer and took a hold of my hand. I had then begun to slowly pull her up and to her feet. I might have pulled her a little too much, because she had been pulled against my chest. She, however, wasn't in much of a hurry to let go, and stood there, with her breathing back to normal, and her arms wrapped around my firm and strong side. I didn't know what to do, since she was happy and content. I just wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me as well. This only made her smile more.

"Thank you, Spiritus," Cynthia whispered when she had the chance to look into my bright blue eyes.

"Cynthia," I began and let go of her. "I have something that I must tell you, before I am-" I stopped myself just in time. She seemed to hear the last part of what I said, thankfully.

She turned back to me with her green eyes giving me a questioning glance. "Tell me what?"

"I'm not your ordinary person. I wouldn't even consider myself even _human_," I spat the last word.

"Then who or what are you?" she asked, now sounding concerned.

I looked into her eyes, and as if she already knew, and instantly got the strength to tell her. "My father's time of birth was actually over forty years ago, but on this planet he is only twenty-six; that's because of the strange aura that altered his body's composition. His kind was called the Draconians. My father had told me stories about them and how they have mystical powers, flight, teleportation, ability to manipulate any of the elements. Dom's blood is completely Draconian, but my mother was a human. My siblings are all half-blood. But I am meant to lead-" I began and gulped nervously thinking that Cynthia thought I was making this up, "I am meant to lead the army of the light and destroy and ancient darkness that threatens to destroy this world, and every living being that lives upon it," I said quickly.

I turned to look at Cynthia's expression of disbelief, but saw her eyes wide in horror and fear. "How is this possible? What is this ancient darkness? Why are they now trying to destroy this world?" she asked fearfully. I looked at her and my eyes turned to a bright red. I held out my hand, my fingers stretched out, and some of my aura glowed bright blue, and a faint energy emitted an ice-blue flame. But she noticed my eyes, even as bright as they already were, glowed like a gem in the late sunlight.

"You must swear on all that is sacred to you that you won't tell anyone. If that promise is broken, your family won't be harmed by me, but I will be forced to leave and never return. You will never see me again. I feel like I don't deserve to be called a hero, but now I'm haunted by my own past. I see visions that lead me through my troubles and they give me hints of how to unlock my true power, the Spirit Key, my potential, and the past. After I learn what my enemy fights for, fights with, and how they fight, I am going to protect every being on this planet, and I will protect you, too," I said unconsciously. I expected her to walk away and never want to see me again, but the true reaction was the exact opposite. She had smiled even bigger and her hand was encased in ice. My eyes widened in surprise, and she put her hand on mine, and the fire was ceased, and the ice melted.

"I promise that this was never said," she whispered and leaned against my broad shoulder, and felt the slight drops of rain begin pouring down.

We began to walk down the same steady slope of forestland that we crossed to get here, but I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped my head around when I heard Cynthia scream in pain. I dashed over to her and saw her leg was crooked. I examined it closer and saw that her ankle was twisted. I picked her up and carried her to her house. I knocked on the door and saw that Cynthia's mother had answered.

"Please come in," she requested quickly after seeing her daughter in my arms.

"Thank you," I responded quietly and walked inside. I had set her down and put my arm around her side to help her maintain balance.

"Thank you for your help Spiritus," Cynthia's mother said as I helped her lie down on her bed. "How did this happen?" she asked in a more serious manner.

"We were actually on our way here and I heard her scream. I don't know how it happened, and I promise you that I had nothing to do with this, but can you please shut the door, and whatever you do, don't stop me?"

"Why?" he asked questioningly.

"Because you probably won't ever like my methods of healing these kinds of injuries," I said as Jeff gave me a stare of sympathy and shut the door. I put my hands on Cynthia's ankle, hearing a painful groan, and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Cynthia."

She looked at me with a terrified glance. "Please don't," she pleaded. She screamed as I jerked her ankle into the correct position, but it was completely broken now. I opened my eyes moments later to see that my real hand was covered in blue fire. Then a blue light glowed between her ankle and my hand. I released my hand and the blue fire disappeared. They were both shocked at this new discovery. Her mother's eye is what had caught my attention; she had no sympathy nor doubt, but amusement. _"Had she guessed that I love Cynthia?"_ I asked myself after turning away. "I must get home, my father will wonder what has become of me," I said quietly but loud enough for them to hear, but before I left, I turned around and pulled up the blankets to her neck, and placed my hand gently on her shoulder. "Goodnight Cynthia. Sleep well," I whispered in her ear. "Have a good night," I said to Cynthia's mother, and nodded respectfully to Jeff. I walked out the door and ran across the stone path, on my own way home.

I had opened the door and walked inside and was greeted with a usual sarcastic tone, "Look who walked in," Jake said with a sneer.

"Where have you been Spiritus? You said you would be here a half an hour ago," Dad asked with obvious disappointment.

"I had to help Cynthia get home, especially after she twisted her ankle. I had to be sure she was okay," I replied defiantly.

"I thought you said you were going for a walk, not on a date," Jake said with a smirk.

I turned around and tackled him to the ground. "You're not so keen yourself today. How about I wipe that smirk clean off your face," I said with anger and embarrassment.

"Enough!" Ash yelled in confusion, anger, and, to my surprise, sympathy. "Spiritus! You need to stop trying to pick fights all the time. And you Jake," he turned to face him with rage and anger blazing in his eyes, "You'd best keep your mouth shut, or I hold Spiritus back no longer."

"Getting back to original matters," Dad began, "I think we may need to blend in with current civilization a lot more than planned. You will all attend school starting tomorrow morning."

"Say what now?" I asked in surprise and shock.

"You fear these humans? They are weak and pathetic. But why these humans when you show no fear to Malice," Jake asked mockingly.

"Jake, stop making fun of him. He just isn't used to being around a lot of people," Alice said angrily.

"I expect to see you all up in the morning then. Good night my children," Dad said before heading to his room. We all did the same, except for me. I stayed downstairs for a bit before heading upstairs. I had this strange pain in my back when I got to the stairs, but I just ignored it. By the time I had gotten to the bathroom, the same pain had returned, and it was much worse. I got the chance to look into the mirror and saw multiple nerves turn black and showed imprinted marks on my back. I stumbled and fell down, knocked unconscious. I only heard Alice's scream before mentally vanishing into darkness.

The next afternoon I regained consciousness and flew my eyes wide open, along with turning them red. A man in a white coat literally fell out of his chair. I jumped out of my bed and tried to help him up.

"Your eyes," he stammered.

I quickly kept fishing for an excuse and finally found one. "I might still have some blood in my eyes from the other night."

He only nodded in return. "Will you please turn around so I may visualize how well your back is?" he asked. I obeyed and he seemed surprised and pleased. "You have seemed to have had a nerve attack. You are extremely lucky to be alive, not many I have treated had ever survived one like that."

"Thank you doctor," I replied quietly. He walked out and had a few words to discuss with my father, because it was a moment or two before he actually left. I looked out my window and saw another car pull up. I quickly got on a shirt and clean pants, since I have been knocked out cold ever since the past night, and began to walk down the stairs.

When I was downstairs, I saw that there were two girls in the living room. I walked into the kitchen next, intending to make myself lunch, and saw that the clock had said it was two thirty. My brothers and sisters would be home any minute. I then saw the two little girls walking into the kitchen cautiously.

"Um, hi there," the taller of the two said quietly.

"Oh. Hello," I said with now being able to see them clearly. I smiled and knelt down in front of them. They took a tiny pace backwards, and I didn't blame them, because of their point of view, I was like a giant. I slowly reached out a hand, in a gesture of greetings. She gingerly took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Natalie, and this is my sister, Jessie," she said again.

"I'm Spiritus," I said with an edge in my mind. _Why would I tell them that; I've been made fun of by my name, but these two have done nothing to harm me, so why must I be harsh to them?" _I asked myself in my head.

"The name is unusual, but it's kind of cool," she smiled. I smiled in return of the unexpected kindness.

I then heard the front door open and Alice was the first one in, followed by Michelle. Ash and Jake followed soon after. Alice and Michelle ran up and hugged me, surprised that I was up so early than expected. Ash rested his hand on my shoulder, and, of course, smiled.

"It's good to see you're up and awake brother," Alice smiled in relief.

But another figure, one who just walked through the door, caught my real attention. "Cynthia?" I asked in surprise. She walked up, a smile finding its way to her face. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my chest.

"It's good to see you again," she murmured softly. "I was worried since you weren't at school today, but Alice told me what happened after your dad called her after school."

I was shocked by what had just happened, I stood there, not knowing how to respond. She let go of my side, looked up, and smiled. It was good to see her smile. But then I thought I saw something more than happiness and content. Was this love? Is this the blessing that my mother had given to me?

Later that night, after Natalie and Jessie had gone home with their mother; I walked in the backyard, looked around, just to be sure that nobody was watching, and flew up on the roof. I had landed softly so mainly no one would hear me, but a couple of them guessed where I was already, but I could care less. I begin to lie down and close my eyes, but hear a scream much farther down the solid black path. It was Cynthia! I jumped up, landing with a soft thud, and jumped off the edge, landing with a much louder noise, and ran in her direction.

"Please don't hurt me," Cynthia begged to the man that stood in front of her with a steel pipe.

"Naturally, I would ignore pathetic pleas and get right down to business-" the man began.

"Just like me," I said angrily and tripped him over. I put my foot over his chest and leaned in closer. "Now, if you leave and never return here, I will release you. If you refuse…" I stopped and saw another running at me. I held out my hand and a force stopped him dead in his tracks, and levitating him into the air. "Well, you don't have much of a choice in the matter," I answered coldly. I then thrust my hand outward and he flew back, knocking two more down. There was one hidden behind the tree that had hit Cynthia behind her head. I turned around, after seeing Cynthia, and glared at the fourth person with anger and hatred that had frozen him in fear. I walked forward, and he began to run, and held out my open hand, using the powers of telepathy to freeze him. As much as I had wanted to kill him for the grave mistake he had made, I swore that I wouldn't kill anyone, so I hit him on the head and he fell unconscious. I set the four knocked out men around a lamppost. I grabbed the ends of each crowbar, using my fire abilities, and melted them together. I used my water abilities next to cool down the burning metal, then twisted it around the four bodies so, when they woke up, they wouldn't escape. I turned back to Cynthia only to see a big scratch down the back of her head. I looked at the wound horrified, and not wanting to show my powers of healing, at least out in the open, picked her up and carried her to my house, since it was the closest place to get her some rest and help.

I opened the front door, which was tricky with a young girl in my arms, and heard a sharp remark from Jake, as usual. I walked right past him and into my room, where I laid her down on my bed and took off my soaking shirt. She wasn't as wet from the rain as I was. I left again to get medical supplies and a few towels. My father, Alice, and Ash had woken up to see what the commotion was about, and as usual Father asked Jake or Ash first. He turned around and had saw the first aid kit in my hand, and walked behind me. I never noticed him, mainly because I was too focused on Cynthia, and kept walking upstairs. By the time I had entered my room, I knew someone was following me. Alice was leaning against the doorframe as I wrapped the gauss tape around the cut on her head. I turned to see her smiling at me.

"Keep an eye on her. Please," I asked quietly and exited my bedroom.

"Where are you going now?" Jake asked sarcastically.

I warped in front of him, and grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him to my face. "You are really starting to annoy me. I'd prefer to terminate pests like you," I nearly readied myself to throw him clean through the wall, but I had something to do, and I wouldn't let Jake stop me from it. I let him go and headed toward the doorway. "Forget it. You're not worth the time."

I walked up to Cynthia's home and raised my finger to ring the doorbell, but stopped to take a deep breath. I finally pressed the decorative button and heard a ring. I saw that Cynthia's older brother, Gregory, opened the door.

"You again, what do you want?" he asked as if accusing me of something.

"It's about Cynthia-"

"Haven't you done enough to my little sister? Now where is she?

"What's going on here?" Jeff asked sleepily. "Spiritus? What are you doing here? It's too late, what's going on?" he asked confusedly.

"It's about Cynthia."

"Where is my little girl?"

"Come with me and see," I said calmly.

We walked inside my home and quietly led them to my room, where Cynthia lay unconscious. Mary was just about to cry out her name, but I quickly silenced her by cupping my hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but Alice told me she finally calmed down and went to sleep. We need to be very quiet," I whispered to them.

"Can we bring her back to our home?" Mary asked me quietly.

"I'm afraid not. If we move her, or even if I teleport her, to your home, we could risk damaging her even more. And that is a risk I do not want to take," I expected them to be angry that I was practically refusing to let Cynthia leave, but I'm doing this for good intentions.

"We understand," Mary said sympathetically, and Jeff put his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Just please take care of her," Jeff asked.

I smiled and replied, "I will. And I promise you, she'll be fine in the morning." I watched as they left, knowing that their daughter was in good hands.


	3. School or Schooled

I woke up the next morning from a tough night of sleeping on my bed with my back against the freezing cold, steel-plated wall. I felt like I was tied up and couldn't move. I looked down and saw Cynthia, who was still fast asleep, lying against my bare chest. I lightly moved my hand and slightly touched her cheek. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Cynthia. Wake up."  
She slowly opened her beautiful green eyes and smiled. She stretched her arms out wide and smiled. "Good morning Spiritus."  
"Good morning to you as well," I replied warmly. "How did you sleep, you know, since last night?" She replied only by huddling closer to me. "Guess that answers my question," I chuckled and held her close.  
Suddenly, Ash had opened the door, probably to call us down for breakfast, but smiled slightly. "You two look so cute together," he smiled slyly.  
"This isn't what it looks like," I quickly tried to tell him that he had the wrong idea.  
"My lips are sealed," he chuckled. He began to walk away but he turned around to face me again. "It's time for breakfast." I took Cynthia's hand and walked downstairs, where I saw my sisters and Jake sitting at the table, with Ash pulling out his chair and Dad finishing making breakfast.

As I had picked a casual shirt out of my closet, and tried to get my big arms through the sleeves. "I remember my robe of krasct feathers. This is nothing like what I used to wear," I muttered and grabbed my backpack. I picked up my hat, put it on, and walked downstairs, where Cynthia and the others were all ready to leave, but Dad stopped me. "Yes Dad?" I asked.  
He signaled for the five of them to go on ahead, and I looked confused. "Come." I was even more confused as I followed him to the garage door. He turned on the light with a flick of the switch, and I was shocked to see what was there. It was a black motorcycle with a decal painting of a red dragon going down each side, and blue colored fire spraying down the front.  
"Isn't this yours?" I asked as he got ready to toss me something. He tossed me the keys to the house, and the motorcycle. "Thank you so much," I said and hugged him. I opened the garage door and hauled out the two hundred fifty pound bike. But right when I got it in the driveway, Natalie and Jessie walked up to the house, they saw me, and with a smile the two began to sprint toward me. I kneeled down and they nearly tackled me to the ground.  
"Hi Spiritus," Natalie and Jessie said almost at once. "Can we go with you?"  
"I'm sorry but not now. I'll see if I can take you for a ride after school, if that's okay with your mom," I replied and put my leg over the seat and pulled out the key. I pushed it in the ignition and started up my new motorcycle. After revving the engine a few times, I pulled up the kickstand and moved it off the driveway and headed toward the school.

When I arrived at school, I saw no one was there. It was quiet, a little too quiet. I pushed open the doors and quickly ran to the office, where I met a lady at the first counter.  
"Mr. Dragunoiv?" she began. I nodded and walked up to the desk. "I need you to sign in right here please," she said and pointed to a sign-in sheet. After I finished signing in the lady walked me into the principal's office. He was reading a handful of papers, but set them down and smiled.  
"Ah, you must be our newest student this morning," he said and held out his hand, "I'm Principal Jace. And you are Spiritus, correct?" he asked as I shook his hand. I nodded respectfully and sat down in a chair. "I've nearly finished reading your information, and here are probably a few things you don't know about yourself and how our school acceptance system works. We basically read information, like diseases, records with other schools, and recent surgeries, and things like that." He paused briefly, looking down the list of my most recent surgeries. "It says here," he began again, "that you had a very recent surgery on your right arm, but there is no information about what it was for," he noticed that I gripped my arm and winced in pain. It wasn't anything bad at all; it felt like just a little shock. I saw the extreme curiosity in his eyes and gave in.  
I tried to think of a complete lie so I wouldn't be seen or thought as a fool. I took a big breath and began to speak. "My arm is not of flesh and bone, it is a machine. It happened in a terrible accident with my arm being nearly crushed in the dashboard. My arm was nearly torn in half from my hand to my elbow, but they removed my entire arm anyway."  
"Why?" he pressed onward.  
"So I wouldn't have died that day by muscle, nerve, blood, and blood plasma infections. So they came up with an idea to attach a machine to the nerves in my arm. I have gotten used to it and I can use it like normal now," I muttered the last part.  
"Well, I can see that your overall health is fine. As of now, normal blood pressure levels, you stand six feet and ten inches at your tallest, with excellent bone structure and astounding muscular endurance. This was all from your last check-up with your doctor. And what other skills might you have?" he asked gently.  
"I am an artist, chemist, build and create anything technological, which can vary from cars and motorcycles to computers and laptops, martial arts, and probably anything else with sports or physical activity. The one thing I can't do is sit around and do absolutely nothing," I simply answered his question with ease.  
"It seems you have a wide variation of skill-sets. Here is your class schedule, and your teachers are waiting for you," he said and handed me a slip of paper. I nodded my thanks and walked outside the room and back to the desk.  
"We have your things ready for you. Cynthia," she began again. "Would you show Spiritus his locker and classes please?"  
"Yes Mrs. Ling," she answered cheerfully. She led me out of the office and to my locker where she showed me how to open it. I kind of got the hang of it, but noticed that Cynthia was looking at the bulletin board with the weekly events.  
After I got my things required for my class, I looked at the board. "Is anything wrong?" I asked puzzled.  
"Nothing at all, it's just the dance tonight. I've had a few people ask me to go to the dance with them. But now that you know about it, will you go?" she asked hopefully.  
"I will."  
"Well," she began, suddenly smiling and changing the subject back to school, "we have second, third, fourth, sixth, and seventh period together, and lunch also. I guess I'll see you next period then," she finished with a wave as she went back to the office and I headed for my class.

When I arrived I was in front of Mr. Wiles' classroom. I knocked on the door and he opened it. "Oh, you must be our new student," he said with enthusiasm. I nodded and he beckoned me with his hand to enter. I walked in to see Alice already. I felt like a stranger in the room full of unknown people. I was already extremely nervous until I met Alice's confident face. I smiled at her and saw an empty seat in the back of the room. There were girls on the desks left and right from me. I felt hot with embarrassment that not only do I have to be in a building with perhaps a couple thousand people, but I had to sit with girls surrounding me.

The end of fourth period came, and I was headed to lunch, as was Cynthia. I saw her when I came around the corner, but another one was with her, and walking right beside her. I felt a stinging pain that could only be cured by Cynthia's gentle teasing, her kind words, and her beautiful laugh. I knew I was in love with her, no doubt about it. I kept walking wordlessly onward, until two guys came at me on each of my sides, intending to push me forward, but I instantly surprised them. When they were running behind me, even with the loud clamor of noise, I heard them and was ready, because I stopped, with slightly tilted my body to stand my ground, basically knock them over without even touching them.  
"What are you doing to my boys?" the he whipped around after the loud thud and Cynthia stood rigid for a bit. "Do you think you can push around my boys because you may be taller and faster than them?" he finished, but I silently walked onward toward the cafeteria doors, but was stopped once more. "Stop right there! Who do you think you are? Nobody walks away from me when I talk to them," he snapped.  
I only glared at him with my ice blue eyes. "I am who I am. I won't be told what to do by someone who is dumber than the boy next to him. So if you want me to stop, you'll have to come and make me," I muttered coldly and kept walking.

I appeared out of the line, with a free lunch, guess it had something to do with it being my first day, and headed blindly toward Cynthia. "Hey Cynthia," I seemed to get her attention when she turned around to look at me and smiled. "Do you mind if-" the oldest looking boy interrupted me.  
"Get lost," he retorted.  
"I think a simple 'no' would have sufficed," I countered and simply walked away. As much as I hate walking away from my problems; and I'm meant to save these people? I just want to watch him burn in a heaving ball of flames. "This job just got very much worse," I muttered. I sat down at an empty table, and began to eat. I looked back at Cynthia and saw that she was a little frustrated with that one in particular. She then stood up, with her lunch and books and headed for my table, but then tripped over a step, dropping all of her stuff except her lunch, which was flying in the air. I caught her, and then grabbed her tray. As the food was falling, I shifted it back and forth, catching everything.

Later after we ate, we still had a good twenty minutes, so we went for a walk outside. Cynthia was with me since Luke said he needed to hang around for a while longer. She noticed me walk outside and into the small forest land. I wasn't that hard to lose sight of. I stand out above everyone, in physical strength, if not only in height. She caught up to me and we walked together through the woodland. We would have gotten lost, but she stopped in front of a tree, and it was probably a good six hundred feet tall.  
But then, she suddenly whispered something, loud enough for me to hear, "I have never known, but I've always wanted to see what it's like up at the top of the 'Lantern Oak' to see what you see when you take off into the wind." Little did we know, we were being followed by Victoria, her best friend, and also the creator and editor of the school's yearbook, and had her camera ready at all times.  
I simply smiled and took her hand. "Why wait. You're talking to a boy with supernatural powers and abilities," I joked softly and picked her up. Victoria had gotten photos of the two of us, but her mind was blown when she saw me leap into the air and land neatly on the first, sturdy, branch, which was at least six meters high.

It was nearing, the time to go home, but it was only seventh period, music. The only real friends that I have so far, aside from Cynthia, was Mike Terris, an incredible drummer, Leo Trummer, a talented bass player and extra sounds systems, and Bryan Emile, a professional guitar player. I had a talent with the violin, personally. But I had then begun to work harder and harder, until I have mastered it.

At the end of the day, I was looking for Cynthia and ran into a much taller student. "Sorry about that. Oh, hey Bryan," I said in a bright tone.  
"Hey Spiritus," he replied back in his usual English accent. "You ready for tonight?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm more than ready," I responded.  
"Remember, we are playing all four of those songs for the dance-" he began but I stopped him.  
"I know the notes and lyrics backwards," I responded sarcastically. I then found Cynthia talking to a guy that was about as tall as me, looked pretty strong, and had a small gang with him. For some reason this person seemed familiar.  
"What is this about?" he asked angrily to Cynthia.  
"Oh no," she breathed and her eyes shot open.  
"Why are you doing this behind my back?" he asked a little calmer.  
"You enjoy just tormenting other people like him. Just because he's freakishly tall or strong, doesn't mean he's a threat to you. He's really not that bad to hang around with."  
"Who said I was afraid?" he said with a smirk.  
"You did," I retorted, surprising them both.  
"Spiritus! You scared me," Cynthia said calmly.  
"In my earlier years, I was called 'The Silent Warrior' by my martial arts school," I replied. "I made an oath of honor and protection to this girl, and it will stand strong. "You love her, don't you? You trying to steal my girl," he mocked. I turned on him defiantly and calmly stated, "Yes and no. I do love her, but I would never do that. I am not made to lie, only to speak the truth, as I am honorable and trustworthy." I then turned again to Cynthia, who was speechless from hearing one my many deep secrets, after they left. Or so I thought. "I can take you home if you'd like," I asked. She nodded shakily and grabbed my hand. I was so distracted and embarrassed that I never noticed Luke about to grab my shoulder, but at the last second, I grabbed his arm and forced him against a locker, my arm against his chest, another holding his wrist. "I will say this once and once only Luke Drifter," I began angrily, and moved until I was face to face with him. "Leave...me...alone," I breathed darkly. I let go and began to take hold of Cynthia's hand and walk out the front door where my motorcycle sat silently. I pulled out my keys and started up the engine, revving it up a few times, making sure it stayed on, after Cynthia got on. "Hold on," I yelled through the noise of the engine, and I walked it out of the parking space. I put it into first gear and drove off, enjoying the look on Luke's face as I rode right past him and out of the school's parking lot.

After about five minutes on the road, I heard her in my thoughts, "Thank you for standing up for me." My only response was a comforting nod.  
I replied telepathically back to her, "I would do it for you any day." After a minute or so we finally arrived at Cynthia's house, and I dropped her off.  
"Will you be able to pick me up for the dance tonight?" she asked. I nodded. "See you then," she said happily.  
"Wait Cynthia," I began. "You can bring your stuff to my house and get changed there since I have to go back, too." I finished feeling a little nervous. She only smiled and ran back inside and came out a moment later with a bag of the things she would need. She hopped back on and we enjoyed the last little bit of the ride to my house. When we arrived, I saw everyone was already home and either talking with my dad and the kids he was babysitting, or changing for the dance. I saw Alice walk out from the hallway, and the pink dress sort of glittered in the evening sunlight. I saw a bagged suit on the stair step that had a note on it and it read:

To Spiritus,  
Have fun tonight,  
Love, Dad

I quickly went and changed after I read it. I walked out a minute later in a tuxedo with a black tie and black pants. Cynthia came out a minute later, and looked absolutely stunning. "How do I look?"  
"You look beautiful," I whispered gently in her ear, while admiring her snow white dress, with small specks of glitter, and frost white sleeves that stretched up to her elbows, which, to me, made her look like a glowing angel.  
She smiled and whispered back, "Thank you." She was ready to go, but I needed one more thing, my guitar. I hauled it onto my shoulder, grabbed my keys, and headed out to the garage. As it opened, I grabbed a spare helmet for Cynthia and put mine on. She sat down and wrapped her arms firmly around my waist, so she wouldn't fall off. I began to ride off, and saw Bryan just getting in his car. I quickly revved the engine to get his attention. He turned around, startled.  
"Look at Mr. Hollywood over here," he said sarcastically. I only laughed and rode off.  
"See you at the school Bryan," I yelled through the running motor. As I rode off I noticed Ash's car was right behind me. We made the rest of the way toward the school in peace and happiness.

We arrived at the school to see Leo and Mike waiting for us. I pulled up and greeted them as I pulled out the keys. I set both mine and Cynthia's helmets on the seat. As we walked in, we saw that everything was set up and ready to go. "Bryan, you had better be right about this guy being a good guitar player and singer," Leo remarked.  
"Oh, trust me, he is," he replied. We were waiting to hear about a hundred or more people.  
"And now, we welcome the volunteers to play at this dance tonight," I heard the principal announce. We walked out from the curtain and on the stage where we got to our perspective places. "We are sorry for having a different person to sing here right now, but at the same time, glad that we can still play for you tonight. I wrote most of the songs that will be playing for you, so I have no other hope but that you all enjoy them. Here is the first song, Enjoy."

"What an amazing performance!" the principal said excitedly to all the students. "Give a round of applause to Spirits Align and their special guest, Cynthia Renovire!" he finished as a roar of cheers and applause came and greeted us. "Thank you and have a good night!"

After the dance was over, I saw Leo walk up behind me and pat me on the back. "You are amazing dude. Bryan was right, you are good," he praised me. I just nodded.  
"Forget good; more like amazing," Mike added.  
"Glad to help," I replied. "Well, I'd better get home before I get yelled at again. See you tomorrow Leo," I yelled as I hopped on my motorcycle, with Cynthia right behind me, and rode off. "Have a good night Cynthia," I said as I rode the rest of the way home. But I saw that no one was home, and thought they must be running late. When I pulled up in the driveway, I noticed the door was opened slightly. I suddenly grew suspicious. I opened a secret compartment hidden on the wall in the garage and pulled out a handgun that contained a specially crafted bullet which could kill a full grown Draconian, within time that is. I walked inside and had my gun at hand. I had this strange scent in my nose, it was salty, and I thought it wasn't true but it was… "Blood!" I gasped in my head. I ran in the house and saw a little stream of blood staining the floor. I walked upstairs and heard the others arrive. I never noticed them come in until I heard Ash protest when I tried to open the locked door to my dad's room. The scent there was even stronger, and I grew enraged. I reared back, but heard a voice, "Spiritus, don't. Dad may be trying to sleep," Ash said calmly.  
That didn't stop me though, and I kicked the door down and rushed inside. "Dad!" I screamed in horror as a pool of warm and sticky blood flowed from his chest. I found a note stuck in his hand, which I picked up and read through tears:

Feels terrible losing your family doesn't it. I will kill your family one by one, starting with you. You're next.

I stood up and felt a power that I had never known before. My hair spiked and grew four or five inches outward, and obtained a golden yellow; and my eyes turned glistening green. I then fell unconscious from the power overload. I fall in tears with the rest of my family staring and crying in terror


	4. What Am I Yet to Become?

I awoke three days later to see Cynthia at the other side of my room. She stood up and walked over but laid her head on my chest, enjoying the feeling of my strong and firm body, but also to check my pulse.

I made a little grunt while trying to get up. It was still dawn so I had time to still get to school. "Will you please leave for a moment?" I asked gently.

She nodded, but before leaving, she did something I never saw coming. She kissed me on my cheek. I stood there, dazed, for a moment.

I snapped back into reality when I got dressed and looked in the mirror and nearly screamed in shock. My hair was spiked up and looked like a strong wind had blew it skyward, but for some reason, my eyes were blue. I then noticed ancient Draconic writing on my left arm. I, right now at least, cannot translate it. I thought I might be dreaming of I would have to go to school in my looking like this, but it was really happening. I went ahead and skipped breakfast and went to the garage. I started up my motorcycle and rode off with Cynthia behind me. We were only about an hour late to school, so we had no problem getting to class.

We were signed in already, but right before we walked out of the office, the bell rang for the end of second period.

And once we walked out, I nearly crashed into Luke and his gang. "Well, well, well, look who just got here 'Blondie'," Luke began but I stopped him.

"Save your breath," I muttered coldly, and glared at him with eyes like the coldest winter to ever strike this world, turned from him, and began to walk away.

"I heard that your father died last night." I stopped dead in my tracks, with my eyes widened. I turned around, my long yet smooth hair whipped around as I did, and I glared at him with pure fury. "What'd he do? I don't think anyone could ever care. You're a freak," he said with a smirk.

This remark nearly sent over the edge. It was a good thing that my brothers and sisters were near, Jake and Bryan, who were right next to me, then tried to hold me back. Ash had his arms locked around my neck. "I can see you can't fight your own fights. Hasn't your father taught you any respect?" he sneered.

Ash and Bryan saw that I had walked slowly toward my tormentor. I then stood right in front of him. "Speak of my father like that again, and I will make you regret it," I muttered through clenched teeth.

"And what will you do? Hit me?" he asked sarcastically and began to laugh.

I grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled his face till it was no farther than two or three inches away from my own. "Look at me in the eyes, and tell me that I'm joking. Believe me, I could do more than hurt you, I can make you suffer. My strength can make it look like I have come from the smoldering pits of Hell itself," I muttered darkly. I let him go and pushed him back. I then walked away with my family and friends behind me.

"What? You scared to fight me?" he taunted.

One of his pals had walked up to me and threw a punch, only it was caught. I lashed my metal fist upward, launching him back a long ways, and simply grinned. Everyone else gasped.

"Of course not, you're just not worth it," I finished with a smirk, and walked away.

The principal walked down the hallway and stopped this from going on any further, "Enough!" he yelled and crossed his arms. "Spiritus, come with me." I followed him and watched Luke and they others head to class.

I had gotten out of the principal's office and headed to the lunchroom. I just went to an empty table. I sat down and began to feel the cold feeling of loneliness. That is, until Cynthia arrived again. She rested her hand on my shoulder, which caused me to look into her beautiful green eyes. We stood there for a moment, looking into each other's soul, until Bryan came up behind me.

"Hey Spiritus," Bryan welcomed in his normally peaceful manner, not seeming to mind my golden yellow hair.

"Hey bud," I replied, sounding upset. At this instant Bryan knew something was up.

"Are you alright?" I sighed and asked for him to sit down.

"My father died last night," I stuttered as hesitation overcame me. There was now a look of grief.

"I'm so sorry I asked. I never meant to bring back that one memory," he said solemnly. But he was even more concerned when it seemed I didn't hear him. "You okay?" he asked again cautiously after seeing my eyes opened wide in surprising fear.

"I'm fine. But there is something I need to tell you all," I said as Mike and Leo joined the table. "Remember, all of you. Nothing of what I say, to any of you, must leave your mouths." After the moment when everyone has nodded, I began to tell the tale of my true origins. "My past and present both rely on my true ancestry, those who back farther than time itself, the Draconians, an extraterrestrial race who, comparative to this planet, has far more enhancement of intelligence, and the five senses, along with the sixth sense, teleportation, a seventh sense, to anticipate anyone's reaction, and the eighth sense, the ability to sense nearby objects or people. In other words, I could walk through an entire crowd of people, and not run into a single person," I began, but they could tell I was far from over. "I have some powers that you may find reasonable. I can fly, levitate objects and living people or animals, and as you know; teleportation. We may manipulate elements of Earth, like lightning, steel, and others, but also the six elements of every inhabited planet; fire, water, earth, air, dark, and life. We have superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, and have telepathy, able to read and communicate through the mind. But, in all millennia, every thousand years, one Draconian will be granted immortality, at least until the prophecy is fulfilled, and I have been chosen. If you're wondering where the other immortals, or elders, are from my world, they are dead, murdered by Malice and the power of the Dark Realm. I was created to stop him," I finished and bowed my head in grief. "Three nights ago, Malice's trusted assassin, Cadron, had found my father. And I have sworn to kill him above all else."

"I understand your grief. And even though we may never see each other again, we will always be friends. But even I cannot forgive you, for revenge is work of the devil. But I believe what you say," Bryan said sympathetically. The others just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, my friends. But need I warn you all, I am able to upgrade my already enhanced abilities and skills. No one knows of my true power, not even my own family. You all will see what I am capable of soon on," I muttered darkly. "I'm glad to have you all with me," I said and smiled as Cynthia put her hand atop of mine.

"We will always be with you," Cynthia said with her soft voice.

During the beginning of the passing period before sixth, the back part of my hair, that was as long as my knees and which was normally smooth, suddenly started to spike slightly outwards. I sensed a deadly power bursting toward them. It was Malice! "Oh no," I shuddered and walked slowly away from Cynthia. She caught on to my look of pure horror.

"Ha! Spiritus is afraid of a brick wall," Luke jeered. I simply ignored him and saw a knife fly right by my face. And another sliced off a bit of my hair.

"You!" I gasped as Malice forced up my throat and threw me through a brick wall, into a classroom that had Alice and Jake in it.

"_Spiritus?!" _Alice shrieked and gasped as there were chunks of rock stuck into my back. Ash was watching, and Michelle was running down the hallway. I flew straight at Malice, hoping to land a solid hit on him, but stopped, and teleported out. My brothers and sisters took my place.

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise. Guess if I have to fight you five," gave a small and evil laugh and pulled out his diamond sword.

Malice grabbed Ash by the throat and threw him into Alice. Michelle and Jake tried to hit Malice at once but it didn't work. "Pity; it's a shame that I must kill you and none of you have sent for Spiritus yet. The fun's about to end," Malice sneered. Ash got back up, then Malice blasted off a crystal burst, but he teleported out of the way. It headed straight for Cynthia. She couldn't move, mainly because she didn't have enough time to do so. But she did the only thing that her instinct told her to do, her eyes changed from green to purple, and black wisps of smoke steamed off her body, and caught the beam.

A thousand tiny shards of shadow energy appeared around her. "Diamond Storm!" She yelled and threw them at Malice and the others in his crew who were still alive. Two of them, at once, fell dead.

"Darkness Arrow," Malice commanded calmly and shot off a huge beam at Cynthia, who was not strong enough to catch another attack like that. But a figure appeared in front of her.

"Spiritus?" she thought hopefully.

"I am here," I thought in response. His attack collided and an immense cloud of dust and smoke rose. I looked at him, gladly with him not seeing me, and I charged an attack. "Chaos Beam!" I yelled as a bright red beam was shot out of my hands and blew away the dense smoke and was a direct hit to Malice, launching him back and slamming him into a wall. I then saw Cadron, with his small but swift blades at hand, the one who murdered my father. I glared at him as my eyes changed slowly from blue to green. My hair, which was a little longer than three days ago, had grown much thicker and longer. "I'm right here," I said with hatred, and enclosed my hand into a fist. A long, diamond-edged blade appeared, and the fake skin on my arm either torn off, or burned off.


	5. Found Hearth

Everyone was shocked to see that my arm, for those who didn't know, was mechanical, as well as the fact that I have come willingly to fight. But what I did next surprised them even more. I had just witnessed my family tossed around like trash, and have done nothing, but I was just getting started. I just closed my eyes, and when I opened them, a huge earth pillar crushed me. But I wasn't surprised what happened next. I was again sent to the Dragon Realm, the home of the dragon, Ochidra, and the six gods, the Alchemyst, the God of Air, the Magician or Mage, the God of Fire, the Sorceress, the Goddess of Water, the Necromancer, the God of the darkness, the Warlock, the God of Earth, and the Enchantress, the Goddess of the light and living. But who I saw next, surprised me more than ever. "Father!" Ochidra however was holding me in my place.

"We have all come to give you this," Ochidra rasped in his deep voice.

One of Ochidra's long whiskers touched my forehead, but remained silent. He showed what would happen to him if I was to fail. I thought to him, "I will not let that happen." They all nodded as if they knew I would carry out my promise. A marking had glowed on my body; it then felt like it was burning into my skin.

Ash and Alice tried almost every attack they have learned on Malice, but they all failed. Alice was knocked aside, and Ash was picked up by his throat again. He was preparing for his life to end, but suddenly, the pile of rock and earth started to shake. A bright blue light was shining inside the pile. Then the pile exploded.

"What?" Malice shrieked with pure rage and fury.


	6. The Artifact of Power?

Everyone was in total shock as I was consumed in light blue fire. I stood and looked at Malice, opening my eyes, to reveal pools of ice. I just grinned and blew away the ice colored fire. When I was again visible, my hair was completely spiked upward with a small stripe curling down. I had boosted my power and went up toward the next level.  
"Not this time. This time, you die!" I yelled as my power grew stronger by the second. He tried to power up as I could, but it was no use. My power was far beyond his, and that was only half of it. What he wanted was not what I want now. There is only one thing I want, and that is for Malice to die. I no longer had my blood red eyes and ice blue fire covering my body. Malice was running at me with all of his speed, his sword at hand. He warped in front of me, and his sword aimed at my heart. He then thrust it through my chest and heart. I laughed as I pushed him away. Everyone gasped as they saw the sword stuck in my chest. I pulled it out with ease. I just laughed, and threw it aside as if it was a knife. It was stuck deeply into the wall. I soon healed as the cut was closing. I raised my hand and a small ring formed in my hand, and after a few seconds of charging up, before I yelled, "Crimson Torpedo!" I had pounded the ground and it seemed like an earthquake had struck. A ball of red energy formed, to Malice's surprise, on my mechanical arm.

"But how?" he gasped. "You need at least your nerves connected to that arm!"

_"Die!" _I yelled and threw the blast at him. He didn't have the time to dodge it, or even move.

Everyone was amazed at what I did. Ash, Jake, Alice, and Michelle, were awestruck. I lengthened out my arm and bolts of lightning sparked off my arm, attaching to nearly every piece of metal in the hallway. I threw out my hand and launched out an enormous bolt of lightning. I was suddenly losing power, and at a fast rate. I suddenly fell to the ground almost completely unconscious. I fell to the ground, unable to move. I felt Malice turn me over and hit me in a pressure point in my neck. "Run," I said quietly before I was knocked out. Ash, Alice, Michelle, and Jake led everyone away quickly.

I saw Malice call on his communications link, "Bring in the drop ship." he said with a sneer.


	7. Three Years of Darkness

_Three years later_

I was beginning to regain conscious, with hearing that familiar click and whirring noise from my right arm, but when I heard and felt a warm breath on my ear, I slowly opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl kneeling in front of me. I slowly grunted as I tried to sit up, but then I was stopped by another voice.

"You need to rest your energy," the voice continued on.

"Where am I?" I asked drowsily. "Who are you?"

I just heard a third voice laughing. "I am Raven," the girl said.

"I am Golem," the huge muscular man replied.

"I am Raphael, and this is Captain Jay," the much smaller one said. Then, an average man with armored plating, and a sword with a jade jewel on the hilt, walked forward, probably to greet me.

"Greetings," he said calmly. "You are on an Imperial transport, to the coliseum, where our deaths are today's entertainment. Like you, we are all slaves."

"I am no one's slave," I said with such anger, everyone except Jay took a few steps back. I had to give him credit that he wasn't scared of me at the moment. I told him who I was, and he gave me the information I wanted to know.

I then noticed there were shackles on my arms, and I tried to melt them off but my fire wasn't working. I then remembered that there would be only one way to break these shackles, using dark energy, one element I wished to never use. I started to use dark energy, but then I felt the ship moving downward. I then saw Raven, and she reminded him of Cynthia. I was then wishing she was alright.

We walked through the doors that exit the arena. I then noticed Malice as he grinned with amusement. I walked under his throne, and glared up at him with hatred. But the shadow guard caught my attention next. She did look hauntingly familiar. I just pushed away the thought, and jumped as high as I could and was aiming for him, but the shadow guard had other plans. She dashed in front of me, her mask covering her, and used the palm of her wrist and fanned out her fingers to hit me down. I opened my eyes wide in pain, and was then filled with rage, I noticed a fist hit my face. But my face didn't move. I grabbed his arm and threw him toward the other five. A bright red aura suddenly trailed around my body and a sphere formed in my hand. I then charged up a fire bomb. I raised my hand and shot it off toward the rock monsters. The next thing I saw was only ashes and burnt rubble. I instantly saw that she recognized me and gasped with horror as she realized what she had done, but I had no idea who she was. I walked toward the door to my cell, but I was stopped by Jay.

"We should wait for everyone else" he said kindly. We were walking back to the cell altogether as Golem and Mike quickly caught up. I took one last glare back at Malice and walked with the others.

Later that night, I sat down by the wall on the other side of the cave by the doors. I then heard a small zap and the doors slowly slid open. Malice was there. I glared at him as I reached for the swords at my side.

As I stood up, with my swords in my hands, he spoke, "I wish to only ask you a question, but frankly, it is not for all ears." I read his mind to see if there was an ambush waiting for me.

"Very well," I said coldly as I sheathed my swords. As I walked out I saw that I have been warped to the arena. I knew something was up, but I decided to look up at the stars.

_ Back at the cell  
_  
Malice walked into the cell, and before the doors opened, he morphed into a copy of me. "You're back and alive," Raphael commented as he walked to my part of the cave.

He sat down, "He wanted nothing more than to speak to me about-" he was stopped as the door opened again, but this time it was the shadow guard.

"Come with me," she said quietly.

As I was walking back, I decided to walk through the lava lake, but as I grew nearer, I heard voices, two of them. I finally looked over quietly to see who it was, and I was shocked to see Cynthia with someone.

"Is that me?" I whispered. Before the other me or Cynthia could even begin a single thought, I tackled the fake Spiritus and pinned him to the ground. Cynthia gasped in shock.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" her yell echoed through the cave. It took a minute before my suit actually worked and removed the helmet. Cynthia was speechless to see there was two of me.

"Don't be fooled, it is Malice," I said coldly.

"I figured you'd see it sooner or later, Spiritus," he spat. As I held him by his neck, he slowly began to change back into Malice. "And now that I've seen her true feelings for you. She will go with you to be a slave." I stared defiantly at him as I released him and Cynthia ran toward me. "You know the law Cynthia. It is disloyal to your king if you fall to love. I should just kill you-" I stopped him from going any farther.

"Save it for the arena tomorrow," I snapped.

"Very well; I will enjoy the tip of my blade colored with your blood. Mark my words Spiritus. I will kill you, and that is a promise," he remarked icily.

"I'd like to see you try," I replied steadily as we began to walk away.

When Cynthia and I were almost to the cave, I could tell she was beginning to get cold. I made my body produce heat and she sort of loosened her grip on my body. She began to breathe more steadily and calmly without shivering. I smiled as she enjoyed the warmth I was offering her, but what would my cell-mates think of her. I pushed away the thought at almost an instant. They will welcome her, even if I have to force out threats. We finally reached the cell and I shoved my hand, which was flat, through a crack of the door and forced it open. I walked in first with murmurs of surprise at the new visitor.

"You may sleep over there for now, my dear," I whispered gently. She slowly walked over to my part of the cave.

"What is she doing here?" Jay muttered with anger. "She is now a slave," I replied calmly.

"Why?" Golem pressed on.

I stared on, defiant and determined, and answered, "I love her. And she loves me. Anyone who has a problem with that can sleep outside on the dirt." They understood as if my answer satisfied them. "Good. Now go and get some sleep. Tomorrow is the final day here in this hole." They nodded as they began to walk back to their parts of the cell. I walked over to Cynthia and, with my caressing touch, used my thumb and stroked the side of her cheek. "Good night, my love," I thought telepathically to her. She smiled and, as I could tell, fell even deeper into her dream. I smiled, but didn't fall asleep. I then glared at the direction of the arena. "You will pay for what you have taken from me. My friends, my home," I paused and my anger had risen higher than I ever thought possible, "and what's left of my family."

We walked out to the arena, and when I was in view by everyone, I glared at Malice. "Come and face me Malice. I will defeat you today." Before I could finish, I heard Cynthia behind me. I saw she had something in her hands. It was the disc of life.

"I believe this belongs to you." I took the disc as it repaired itself. I was about to put it on and expect to feel the same power as I first wore it. Again the dragon shape engraving then formed yet again.

"This..." I began in a loud voice for Malice to hear. "This is not the source of my true power!" I yelled and shattered the disc and let it fall to the ground. As I ignored the gasps of shock and surprise from Malice, Cynthia, and my cell-mates, I turned to look at Malice, and began laughing maniacally. "You really think that disc was the source of my true yet terrifying power? You're wrong! That disc was one of the many ways to awaken a Draconian!" I yelled as I grew power beyond Malice can determine. "My power comes from my family, friends, and those who I love! One shall stand, one shall fall, and I will stand to victor!"

Malice was now speechless and in total fury. He glared at me and then flew toward Cynthia. I shot off a cyclone of air right at him. "Let's finish the battle we started," I said enraged, again with the echoes.


	8. The Final Battle

I just grinned as he was at full power again. I could tell he got a lot stronger. I showed no emotion or feeling. I just glared at him with no hatred, no anger, and no rage, only peace. I closed my eyes and charged up as he came up and try to attack me, but I caught his fist and punched him in the stomach, then spun around, launched up my knee in his face, then swung my foot around to his jaw. He launched back more than three hundred feet. The arena had seemed to be over ten football fields long. I just walked toward him as he charged up a bright purple orb.

"Onyx crusher!" he yelled as he shot off a huge blast. I stood there, everyone in total fear, now even Jay had a look of terrorizing fear. I locked my hands together and hit it back at him. It was moving incredibly faster than he intended. I then noticed he warped behind me, and stabbed me in the heart with his Antimatter Blade. I screamed in agony as he twisted the blade to sharpen the pain. I suddenly started shaking, not from pain, but in pure fury.

I seemed to manage to get him off and remove the blade. A lot of symbols appeared on my back and my chest, but a circle-like space was empty, and the awakening sign appeared in the center of my chest and my forehead. I flew up and locked my arms together and a fire tornado appeared out of nowhere and surrounded my body. No one could see me. Everyone then only saw my eyes as they changed from glittering blue to brilliant amber, and morphed like a dragon's eye. I then uncrossed my arms, and noticed there were claws on my hands and feet. I had a muzzle like a dragon. And I then saw that I then had dragon wings, so like Ochidra's. "This battle is far from over," I said with an echo of multiple voices.

Malice was now in total shock, as a very young warrior like me could do what he could not. He stared in disbelief as I transformed from Ochidra, and my power was far from half. I just curled my lip and snarled. I found out that the angrier I make Malice, the greater he weakens. This gave me an idea.

"Cynthia," I called quietly, slightly scaring everyone because my voice sounded like a beast, but loud enough for her to hear. She then stepped forward and warped beside me.

"Yes Spiritus?"

"Make sure everyone gets out of here alive," I spoke quickly.

"I'm not leaving you," she spoke louder, as I thought she was angry. But I then knew she was not, just powering up. I was slightly surprised to see that she was part of the prophecy. She was to help me summon the power of Ochidra!

I just smiled at Cynthia as I then called Jay, and told him to make sure that everyone gets out.

"I will, friend," he replied as he and Golem helped get everyone else out. I then looked at Cynthia, who was staring with purple eyes, as a ring of black mist formed and circled around her as she quickly dashed back. A moment later she then floated up a few feet. The ring of black mist was swirling in circles violently. As I was even more curious, a tornado of dark mist engulfed her body, as she too, was using the same transformation.

When she floated back down to the earth, she looked just like me, almost exact. But she had a black color and was slender, and had a brilliant purple shade on her wings and in her beautiful eyes. She truly was an amazing person. She then walked to my side, her tail twitching with amusement. I looked over at Malice who was in even bigger shock than ever. This just made him even angrier. He then charged and shot off an extremely powerful Galaxy Bomb. It was one of his most powerful moves, and we had only one choice. We both looked up at Malice.

"Crimson bolt!" we both yelled as we shot off a red beam that, just mine alone could destroy an entire continent, but both of ours could destroy over half the planet. It has almost destroyed Malice in the end.

"Not yet," I replied quietly. "There's one more thing I must do." Malice was now at full power, and he flew up, furious, and charged up a huge ball. Cynthia gasped as she soon figured out what I meant.

"You can't. Its suicide!" she spoke with shock and pain.

"I must do this to bring peace to this world. It's better to take my life to save a world," I argued. "It would be better if I had you stand beside me. If I die, I want the one I care about most with me. I will do this for the great of the future." I saw her in total fear of what I had just said. "If I die today..." Cynthia stopped me.

"I won't allow it," she protested, and started crying. I put my hand on her face and wiped away her tears.

"Just please listen to me. If I die today, I want you to know that I..." I hesitated. "I...I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied quietly. I reached out to her and she walked slowly toward, and wrapped her arms around me.

I let go and looked into her eyes, as if she understood what I was thinking, let me walk below Malice. I looked up at Malice and growled. "Now, you die!" I roared.


	9. The End of You

My body started to pulse a bright gold, and in my hands, bright golden orbs formed with immense energy. It was my destiny to kill Malice, and I will prove that right here, right now.

"Death Burst!" Malice screamed with pure fury that boosted his power. A beam left his palms as mine would do the same.

"Wrath of Sun!" I roared as I shot out a burst powerful enough to wipe Malice off the face of the Earth.

I was expecting to slowly lose power as what Cynthia said was right, it was suicide, but the cost of Malice's death would be worth my loss. But I felt a huge gain of power instead of loss. Then I saw that my beam was overpowering Malice's Death Burst at a rapid pace.

"I will not die today. It will be you," I yelled and pushed the energy to the highest limit. It had obliterated his attack and hit him square in the chest. Malice fell to the ground, finally dead. The battle was now over.

We had won.


	10. Homebound

I tried to walk over to Cynthia but staggered and fell. Cynthia caught me and helped me regain my strength. I was suddenly healed and energized. I was thankful as Cynthia began to fall. I caught her and held her in my arms. I began to fly up, and fly toward where my instincts led me. Home.

I was flying her for quite a ways, until I started to feel tired myself. But the look Cynthia gave me, was more than enough to help me rest. I found a soft patch of grass we could sleep on for the night. It was a beautiful night as I sat a little way away to meditate. I soon noticed Cynthia was behind me, as she kneeled down beside me. "You have done more than anyone ever could today. You deserve to rest," she said quietly as she rested her hand on the smooth scales on my shoulder, and began gently rubbing them. I made a rumble in my throat that sounded uncomfortable yet satisfying. I reached up my hand to grab her own, my knife-sharp and nicely curved talons careful not to harm her.

"You can't stay out here all night and expect to be given back full strength. You need sleep as much as I do." I just looked at her and said nothing. She was right though. I did need some sleep. I stood up and turned around, and noticed that Cynthia was back to her human form. I slowly changed back as well, and rested on the grass. Within seconds I was asleep as I noticed Cynthia was lying on her side. Sleep has overcome her, too. I quietly began to breathe slowly, as I fell asleep I was trying to heal my body while I was sleeping. My life, right now, couldn't get any better.

I woke with a start to see Cynthia standing outside. I had silently read her thoughts, and I could tell she was excited to meet the rest of my friends and family, but at the same time, saddened that she would leave her own home. I decided to go and see if she was alright. She heard me walk behind her, and as she turned around I was right in front of her. She rested her head above my chest, and wrapped her arms around me as she saw that I was even better than the previous night. I was suddenly feeling something more than happiness. I would never want to let go of this feeling, but I knew it would be a while before it would really happen.

"Come on. Let's go home," she spoke with care in her voice as she looked into my sapphire blue eyes with her emerald green gaze. It was truly a beautiful sight. I just smiled as I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back to me. I then felt a strange feeling that we were closer to home then I realized. I looked around, trying to sense my friends and family's power. I was right. They were closer than I had thought. But I had this weird question in my head.

"Are you happy here with me?" I asked with worry in my voice. Cynthia looked at me with her surprised green eyes.

"I'm happy wherever we go. Where you go, I go, too. We stay together forever," she replied as she walked closer and placed her head under my own, and allowed me to wrap my arms around her in a warm embrace.

When we were ready, I floated up with Cynthia behind me. As soon as we were both up a ways in the air, we both took off, flying together in almost exact harmony. We were making streams in the air as we were floating above the clouds. They were right above Spiritus's new home, where they saw Ash and Jake sparring, Alice and Michelle were talking to one of my best friends from childhood, Amber.

"We're home Cynthia."


	11. A Home's Warm Welcome

At home

"Everyone! Spiritus is back!" Blaze yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He's back?" Michelle gasped in shock.

"He's back!" Amber shouted with delight. Everyone knew that Amber had been in love with Spiritus, but some had other feelings.

"Uh-oh, this ought to be fun," Jake muttered sarcastically and hit his head with his hand.

I saw the peaceful plains, the fields for training and I knew those things in particular were what she enjoyed most about this place.

"You will love it here. It has a lot space, and it's peaceful..." I was cut off as I heard my name, in a familiar voice, in the distance. I shot my eyes wide open as I recognized that voice. "Oh no," I said annoyed and sarcastically. The next thing I see is Amber phasing and crouched in front of me. She leaped and tackled me to the ground. I fell with a grunt as Cynthia just stared with a confused look. Amber allowed me to get up but pushed herself against my chest. I could tell that Cynthia was getting rather annoyed. I looked at her and as if she read my mind distracted Amber.

"Ahem," she grunted, loud enough for Amber to hear her. She looked and saw Cynthia standing there. This gave me the perfect chance. I warped out of her reach, and reappeared beside Cynthia. "Amber this is Cynthia. Cynthia this is Amber," I introduced them without trying to cause hostility between the two. Surprisingly, Cynthia reached out her hand. Amber grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Amber said.

"Likewise," Cynthia said slightly annoyed. I started to walk toward my family then saw that Amber was right beside me, but Cynthia lagged behind, anger burning in her eyes. I warped right to Cynthia's side.

"I thought we agreed we would stay together forever," I whispered quietly. She looked into my eyes, smiled, and pressed closer to my body. I could tell she was shivering from the previous night, but this was different. I wrapped my right arm around her. She looked up again and grateful. I used my arm and pulled her closer to my body as it had started to rain, slowly, but then harder throughout the day. It was then pouring later that day. As I walked back inside, Cynthia noticed that I wasn't very wet from the rain. She then felt the heat coming off my body in immense waves. She then walked over to the fireplace and lit it with a snap of her fingers. She sat down with a fleece blanket wrapped around her. I took my shirt off to wring out as much of the water that was left. I then lied on my bed and slowly drifted into sleep, even as tired as I was. I was now consumed by a black wave of sleep, as I lost conscious.

In my dream I see Cynthia at my side. We were walking through a vast field of beautiful crimson roses. I picked one and decided to give it to Cynthia. I held it out to Cynthia, and as she took it and held it in front of her chest. Cynthia has started to lie down on the soft grass. I began to lie down beside her and stare up at the sky. But then something strange happened. Everything turned black, and a strange boy appeared. He was saying something to me.

"What must be complete to vanquish the darkness, must be withheld in the essence of a soul for each element." The boy then began to vanish.

"Wait, tell me what you mean," I pleaded. But I suddenly woke up with those words in my head. Did this mean I must accept an apprentice?

I was up early the next morning; thanking Ochidra that it wasn't raining like the night before. I phased on my battle training suit, and walked out of my room. I walked down to the training room. I turned on the power and pressed a button on the control panel that read, _DTS_.

"Defensive Training System online," a robotic voice spoke as weapons, laser cannons, missile and rocket arrays, machine guns, flamethrowers, and many others, formed around me.

"So that's what DST means," I replied sarcastically.

"Start exercise in three, two, one…" It stopped for a moment, and then spoke again. "Begin." Before the session began, I set the gravity level to 300 Gs. If we even had one of these machines, Father would have never allowed me to go over 150, since I was the youngest of my family. But this time was different. I needed to put my skills to the test. It gave off a silent alarm for the security doors to close. Then, a few windows were opened. It luckily trapped the gravity level inside. The sequence started up. I was in my battle stance, ready to fight. But I never noticed Cynthia behind the glass windows, just smiling at me, watching as I was trying to step up my limits. She did think it was foolish, but at the same time, brave.

Three hours later, I was lying on the floor of the gravity room, breathing heavily. Just then is when I noticed Cynthia, when she had Ash shut down the training room. I was able to stand up, but I was sweating like crazy, trying to outdo my own strength. But I then noticed Amber leaning against the doorframe wanting to help me to the showers. But when she got to me first, Cynthia was already against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She seemed to be glaring at Amber. I thought it was because of the fact that she was helping her love. I had to tell her now.

After the refreshing shower, I was at the kitchen, cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Would you like any help, Spiritus?" Cynthia asked with infinite kindness.

"Actually, I'm almost done," I replied with a smile. I then pointed at the food on the table. I flipped the last of it onto a plate, and served it on the table. "There. Meal for two," I said with a slight chuckle. "I thought we could have a peaceful breakfast together now." I looked at Cynthia and pulled out her seat for her, and I pushed her closer to the romantic meal set out for them both. We both then sat down and began to eat.

"That was a good breakfast, Spiritus," Cynthia said with a surprised toned. "I didn't know you could cook." I looked at her, and smiled.

"Well, there's something else you don't know about me. I was happy to do it for you," I smiled as I walked over to her and helped her up. As we had just finished breakfast, I see Amber glaring at Cynthia. "I know, I know. I need to talk to her," I sighed. Cynthia just nodded.

After I had a talk with Amber, she finally decided to lower her quarrels over me. I walked into my bedroom and lit a few blocks of wood since we believed it was part of an ancient tradition. I fell into a deep sleep and saw the familiar golden dragon. "Ochidra, what did the dream mean that you sent me? Why did you send it to me?" I asked him. "It means you will take on a specific apprentice for each element. It is what you must do," he said in a grave voice.

"I figured that out already, but why now, when the world is already at peace?"

"The peace will last, but evil will come, and you will not always be enough. You must train them in your ways," he said with a surprising fear in his voice.

"How are you scared of him when you alone control all six elements of life, and even time itself; I deserve to know this," I said slightly annoyed and very surprised. This was the mighty Ochidra, the dragon of legends.

"The Dark Lord has somehow stolen the Blood Stone, but he has not yet mastered it, and it will be a very long time before he could resurrect, at least, himself."

"_What?!_" I screamed in agonizing shock. Ochidra then chuckled.

"You and Cynthia are my two worthy successors. Teach them the ways of the elemental masters. You are worthy, because you have done what even I could not. You are the savior of this world, and that will stay like that for eternity," he said with amusement. Then something weird happened, a boy appeared. I thought it was an illusion, but then he walked toward me.

"Are you the one they call Spiritus?" the boy asked with caution.

"I am," I replied.

"Then again if I'm correct, you are to be my master, my teacher?" he asked again. I nodded, and as if he just noticed Ochidra, bowed before him. "Greetings, Lord Ochidra." He was shaking, as it was an honor to be confronted by a god. He then told him to stand up.

"I am no longer a god. I have had my spirit split in two, for each of my successors," he spoke with amusement. "You will be apprentice of one of my successors; Spiritus." He then gasped again as he was going to be the apprentice of a god himself.

"Well, I'm honored to meet you. My name is Cirrus," he spoke with astonishment.

"I live on the other side of the world, from where you live right now," I spoke with ease. "I will come for you. It will be too dangerous for someone of your age, at least with Cadron and his new followers roaming the world. I will arrive tomorrow at moonrise, as I hope to meet in person." He then nodded in agreement, as he then vanished from this realm.

I woke up five hours later. That was the longest I've meditated ever. I woke up dizzy, as I was not used to that long of meditation. I uncrossed my legs to see that I was floating in midair. I lowered to the ground and walked out the door.

I gathered everyone to tell them what I have seen. As I saw everyone walking in, I saw Blaze and Amber walking together. I guessed she was right to tell Blaze. We all sat down in the training hall. I started to tell them of what was said to me from Ochidra. Ash, Alice and Jake nodded in agreement. Blaze just looked proud at his best friend. Cynthia had a proud gleam in her eyes, but also a little upsetting feeling that he was leaving. We all stood up, and I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I will be back tomorrow at sunrise. I'll miss you while I'm there," I said trying to comfort her. I couldn't miss the promising gleam in her eyes. I reached and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Cynthia, and I always will," I whispered and walked off, to start my new mission.

"I love you, too," she replied. I flew off into the sky, faster than a speeding bullet. My journey had officially begun; my mission for me to meet my apprentice, Cirrus.


End file.
